


Like Always

by lesbianettes



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Crockett has a small dick and no one is a dick about it (pun intended), First time with a man, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Inexperienced!Ethan, M/M, Mutual Pining, No degredation/humiliation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Sex, Small Dick Crockett, Smut, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianettes/pseuds/lesbianettes
Summary: Crockett has a small dick and Ethan likes it.
Relationships: Ethan Choi/Crockett Marcel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Like Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crockettmarcel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crockettmarcel/gifts).



Crockett’s never been embarrassed about it; he prefers bottoming anyways, and even when he does have the rare partner who asks to be fucked, he knows enough about how to use his dick that he isn’t worried about being small. It’s not like he’s going to leave anyone unsatisfied or upset. He’s got bigger fish to fry- pun intended- than the fact that his dick is small. Besides, no one can really make him feel bad about it when he already knows what he’s working with, and he’s upfront with anyone who expects him to top that he’s not going to be endowed like a pornstar. 

The issue comes, actually, when he gets into another altercation with Dr. Choi. It’s not about April this time (something Crockett is grateful for- he can only take so much over a three second kiss that happened once), but rather a disagreement over treatment. Ethan’s gotten himself all worked up over Crockett planning surgical intervention for his patient. His patient, specifically, because he finds it extremely important to the argument that they’re not Ethan’s patient in any sense of the term. He tries not to react. Just like last time, when he simply let Ethan take out his frustration and then dealt with whatever came next. Sure he had to get patched up by Natalie when Ethan hit him in the ED, and sure he had a bruise on his back from getting shoved into that counter top for weeks. But he didn’t lift a finger then, and he certainly doesn’t intend to now. 

“I appreciate your concern,” he says calmly, “but this is my patient, and this is the treatment plan we decided on, even if it’s not what you would have done.”

“All you ever think about is your next chance to cut people open, not what’s actually best for them!”

He opens his mouth to respond, but Ethan takes the opportunity to push him up against the stucco wall of the terrace. Wires get crossed. Crockett isn’t embarrassed about this either, because it’s a natural human response to having someone like Dr. Choi- attractive, well built- pressing in close against him. So he ignores it completely and figures he’ll wait out the surge of anger, like every time, but Ethan goes tense and takes the tiniest of steps back. 

“Are you-?”

“Nothing to do with you, Choi, so you don’t have to get your heterosexual panties in a twist.”

Ethan’s face screws up like he’s about to do something mean, like the boys in high school did on occasion. He’s either about to go on a homophobic spiel or choose a more physical reaction. Crockett can take either one. 

“You’re…” he looks away as if suddenly embarrassed by all this. “You’re really small.”

“I’m aware.”

They stare at each other for a moment before Crockett clears his throat and grabs onto Ethan’s forearm where it bars his chest to keep him pinned. He doesn’t necessarily try and push him off, but he makes the movement to assure him that he could, if he wanted to, at least attempt an escape. He won’t unless Ethan becomes too cruel. But still, he makes it clear that he will not simply lie like a dog and take a beating or a mutilation. 

“I want to see it.”

“Ask.”

Ethan loosens up his grip just enough to put Crockett somewhat at ease. He gives him the space he needs to breathe while they both find their next move in whatever it is they’re doing out here. The wind of the city is tugging at them at this height, standing outside the main area of the cafeteria, pulling where his scrubs are loose against his frame. 

“Ask me, then, Ethan. Go on.”

“Can I see it?”

For once, it feels like Crockett has the power here. He revels in it as Ethan’s cheeks go pink in the light. “See what?”

“Can I see your dick?”

There’s a part of him that wants to say no, or at least make Ethan ask with more sincerity. More than that, however, he wants to see where this is going, and unties the drawstring of his scrubs to tug them down his thighs just far enough to show off the small bulge in his boxers. He raises his eyebrows. If Ethan actually wants to do this, he has to take some ownership of it, touch to prove he wants to see. 

His face keeps that look on it like he’s about to grab hold and squeeze until it hurts, but his hands are very gentle as they slip beneath his waistband, pulling the fabric down to match the line of his scrubs. They both pause for a moment then. Waiting for the other to make the first move. Crockett makes to pull his pants back up, and Ethan takes hold of his wrist to stop him. 

“Is there something else you wanted?” he asks slowly. “If you want to touch, or whatever it is on your mind, then ask for it. But I’m not a doll, Choi, and you’re not gonna treat me like one.”

Ethan swallows and meets Crockett’s eyes, finally. “How do you come when it’s- how do you touch yourself?”

“I usually grind against something, if it’s just me on my own. But when I’m out with someone, he’ll usually get on his knees for me or give me a good fuck.” He smirks. “Something you’re interested in?”

In answer, Ethan cups his hand just so, pressing it firmly against Crockett’s dick and giving him a taste of whatever this moment is going to become. It is both an offer and a request. All he has to do is say no and it’s over, likely to never be spoken of again. But Ethan’s hand is already on him. They’ve already come this far. So Crockett lets his head fall back against the wall and whispers, “yes,” just loud enough for Ethan to bring his whole body closer and bury his face in Crockett’s neck.

Slowly, Crockett begins to grind against his hand, surprised by how rough it is given that the man is a doctor. It must be from the military, he has the presence to think, before his coherent thoughts are more or less replaced by the fact that he’s being touched by someone else for the first time in a while. Usually, when someone tops him, they don’t exactly bother with touching him here. But Ethan seems to be almost exclusively interested in his dick, and even begins to press the most tentative of kisses along his throat while Crockett fucks his palm. 

“I’m gonna come in like, a minute,” he warns.

Ethan just nods a little and keeps kissing him. 

It’s strange, the way that this started as an argument and dissolved into frottage out on the terrace, but that’s probably where the tension between them has been headed for quite some time anyways, especially when he thinks about the way Ethan has always looked at him. Apparently getting hard was all it took for them to finally do something about it.

When he finally spills into Ethan’s touch, it’s with a sense of relief rather than pleasure- it wasn’t some mind-blowing, life-changing orgasm, but simply a release of the pressure building from a casual but pleasant touch. He could go again, if need be. Regardless, he works himself through it until Ethan pulls his hand away and wipes it on the wall. Crockett makes a face at him. At least they’re outside.

He means to say more, but Ethan walks away before he can.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @neworleansspecial


End file.
